If the world knew
by myppe
Summary: Narcissa had it all under control, it hadn't been the first time she had helped a Potter...


I was looking for my Twilight story the other day and I found this one, so I though I might as well post it...

**Title:** If the world knew

**Disclaim:** I don't own anything

**Summary:** Narcissa had it all under control, it hadn't been the first time she had helped a Potter.

**Note:** English isn't my main language, so I'm sorry if my spelling and grammar sucks

The sunlight found its way through the curtains in the master bedroom of the Malfoy Manor. The mistress of the house slowly opened her eyes and looked at the clock next to her. It showed 8, 30. She rolled over to her right and became face to face with her husband. He was still sleeping; she reached her hand out and gently caressed his bruised face. Even after everythinghat had happened yesterday, Narcissa Malfoy had never felt so at peace that she did now, not even after the first time the Dark lord had fallen.  
She rolled on to her back, her mind wandered of to her sister. She didn't mourn over her death. There wouldn't have been anything left for Bellatrix LeStrange in this world, only Azkaban or living in an empty shell that once belonged to kindly, warm hearted women better known as Bellatrix Black. Narcissa sighed, and tried go back to sleep, but gave up on the idea.

She placed a light kiss on Lucius cheek before she got up. She wasn't worried about what was going to happened to her and her family. She had helped Harry Potter, and that would come handy when she would need it. Narcissa had it all under control, it hadn't been the first time she had helped a Potter.  
She quietly left the bedroom and walked across the hall to the black door that lead to her son's room. She opened it slowly and her eyes fell on the body of the sleeping boy. She walked up next to the bed and studied her son's face, he looked some much like his father. Her hands traveled over his blond hair. She kissed his forehead, left the room and walked down to the kitchen. Narcissa Malfoy had one weakness and that was being a mother. That had been the card Lily Potter had played, the day she asked Narcissa for help.

_An autumn wind caught the hem of her coat, as the waiter came with her afternoon tea.  
"Thank you" she said. The waiter gave Narcissa, and blond baby in her lap, a polite smile and left them in the sun. She opened the Daily Prophet she had brought. When a shadow in a form of a woman, fell on the news paper.  
" May I speak to you?" Narcissa recognized the voice, it belonged to Lily Potter. You couldn't say the former Slytherin and Gryffindor were friends; they had been potions partners in the years they went to Hogwarts, and only spoke to each other when it was necessary._

_"You may speak, but I can not promise that I will listen" Narcissa didn't look at the woman as she spoke.  
"Please Narcissa I need you help" The red headed woman took a seat opposite her.  
"What makes you think that I am going to help you?" Narcissa's blue eyes meet Lily's green.  
"Cause you are a mother too" Lily stated and looked at Draco; how played with his mothers blond hair.  
"I'm sure that you heard the prophecy…" the blond woman remained impassive.  
"Narcissa, I need to protect my son!" Lily exclaimed desperately.  
"What do you want me from me, Lily?" Narcissa asked  
" I know that your husband has a lots of Dark arts books, there go to be a spell or something, that if not save my son maybe protect him, please Narcissa I beg of you, what if it was your son" Narcissa looked down at her precious boy, she would rather die then let anything happen to Draco, and she was pretty sure that Lily was felt the same for her.  
"Fine, I will see what I can do" Narcissa said and took a sip out of her tea._

The Malfoy Manor kitchen was huge and empty. She filed the tea pot with water and placed it on the _stow_. Her attention went to the two swans that were swimming outside in the Cygnus Lake. The black Malfoy owl landed on the window sill and picked on the window for Narcissa to let it in. She opened the window and took the newspaper.  
THE DARK LORD IS GONE - read the headline and under was a picture of the Potter boy, with his friends.

_Narcissa had just put Draco to bed, when she heard her named being called, it was Lucius.  
"I'm here Lucius!" she called, not too loud so Draco wouldn't wake up.  
"Something wrong Narcissa!" her husband exclaimed as he entered the room.  
"What's the matter, darling?" she didn't understand what he was taking about.  
"Cissy!" This time it was Bellatrix calling her.  
"Bella we're in here!" 2 seconds later a devastated Bellatrix LeStrange _

_came barging in and fell into her sisters arms.  
"It's horrible Cissy, he's gone!" Bellatrix cried.  
How's gone?" The blond woman asked.  
"Lord Voldemort" Roodphuls said calmly from his place in the door way. Bellatrix whimpered like somebody was hurting her, and fell to the floor bring Narcissa along with her. The younger sister slowly stroked her sister brown hair, and rocked from side to side, like when you calm down a child who just hurt it's knee.  
"What happened?" Lucius asked and sat down in the armchair next to his son's crib.  
"we've standing guard outside the Potters house, there was a green light and then the mark burned like your were on fire, I don't know what or how it happened but the boy is a live " Rodolphus said and looked down at his wife. Narcissa wasn't sure of what to say or do, she looked over to Lucius who was starring at the floor.  
"Come on, Bella let's go home" Rodolphus said after a while of silence. He walked over to Narcissa, and carefully picked up his wife. He gave his sister-in-law a nodded and left the room.  
"How can a 15 moth's old baby kill one of the most powerful wizards in the world?" Narcissa asked in disbelieve, still looking at the door where Mr. and Mrs. LeStrange had walked through. _

_"I do not know, but one way to fight dark magic is with dark magic" Lucius stated and looked at his blond wife.  
"But the Potters do not use with Dark Magic"  
"then maybe they got help" Narcissa froze, she had never excepted the Zaqunader spell to be so powerful._

She grabbed her cup of tea, the Prophet and walked out of the kitchen, through the Dinning room to the verandah. She opened the old door and stepped outside, her bare foot touched ground as she walked over to the iron outdoors furniture and took the seat in the sun. She took a sip of her tea as the breeze that swept over the Malfoy estate and caught the hem of her nightgown. She opened the news paper and the headline showed one more time. She considered for one second not to read the article about the triumph of the-boy-who-lived and what he had done, but what if the world knew what Narcissa Malfoy had done.


End file.
